heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Being Different
For everyone, even the heroes, it’s not easy to being different due to him/her doesn’t blend in completely with the status quo or society where he/she lived due to his/her unusual traits/reputations. The said differences would've prompt those whom knew them for the first time feels disturbed so much that they were jeered, bullied, or mocked at like the outcasts. But sometimes heroes and heroines don't mind for being different at the end after they realize that being different isn't a bad thing. Here's why they're different aka outcast: *Because of their powers. *Being a redeemed villain whom still attempt to proved that they have returned to the good side but is yet to be acknowledged due to their villainous reputations. *Because of their family's unusual traits/reputations. *Having given strange moniker/name since childhood and/or adulthood. *Get bullied by villains or random people who misjudged them before they know them. It does take some effort for the hero to be acknowledged by everyone through various heroic acts and other kinds of good deeds, but in doing so, he/she must be careful as there's a chance that his/her actions inadvertly resulting him/her making an enemy out of someone as: *Their difference with other people would potentially making them a threat for villains or worse, *Some individuals whom normally mistreated them feels disgusted with their efforts to be acknowledged and wind up turned to the dark side. Examples *Balto was different, because he's a half wolf and half dog. No one likes him except Boris, Muk & Luk, Rosy and Jenna. Later, he was about to give up until he realized the true meaning of being himself, though this also resulting the hostility between himself and Steele. *Hercules was different, because he's a god and the son of Zeus and Hera. He hates being called names, but that was change when he become a adult and know the true meaning of becoming a true hero. *Mulan was different as well since she didn't have all the qualities that defined a true Chinese maiden. This, according to her movie, was the reason she asked her reflection what makes her different. By defeating Shan Yu and saving her father from having to do it, she discovered her true self. *Tarzan was different in that he was unsure exactly what species he was, compared with the rest of the gorillas. When he discovered through Jane Porter, and Kala, that he was, in fact, human, he had to make his difficult decision as to where he belonged in the world, and ultimately decided he belonged in the jungle to lead the gorilla family, and so reveal his true self. *The Grinch was different, because he's not a Who and have been calling names when he was little. When he become adult, he was mean and hated Christmas ever since until Cindy Lou Who show him the true meaning of Christmas and friendship. *Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were different, because they have powers and were called freaks. Later, during the battle of Mojo Jojo, they realize that it's not about run away or hate yourself. But knowing that you just need to be yourself and showing the city of townville that they need to know who they really are *Bilbo Baggins was different from other Hobbits because he was part Took (the Tooks are a Hobbit family famous for being thrill-seekers) and Bilbo felt different from the rest of his town because he sought adventure and got bored with the repetitive life in Hobbiton. Eventually he got his wish in The Hobbit. *Moses was different from the other Israelites because he was raised as a prince of Egypt and he considered himself royal. Moses looked down on the other Israelites, even though they were his people, as he considered them peasants. Also Moses felt different in his own royal family - when Pharaoh Seti I said the Israelites he killed were "only slaves" Moses gave him a look of disgust and ran for it. *Juliet Starling is different from the other athletes at San Romero high school because she is not a cruel bully like many of the others. She feels that she can't fit in and that she doesn't belong anywhere but with Nick. However, the zombie outbreak gives her the ability to finally accept who she is as a zombie hunter and appreciate being different. *Matthias was different from the other Redwallers, because he wanted excitement and an adventure. He also wanted to be a warrior, unlike the other mice who were monks. He found a few warrior friends such as Basil Stag Hare. However he did not accept he was fully different and got happy with being different until he took Martin's sword, and killed Cluny with it, saving Redwall. Then he could live as a warrior among the monks. *Alex Rider is different from every other teenager in Britain. This is because he is a spy and he has to sign the Official Secrets Act and, even when he does tell people the truth (such as Sabina Pleasure, they laugh at his face. Those that do believe the truth say they'd rather its him and not them. All the secrecy at being a spy means Alex has only three real friends - Jack Starbright, Tom Harris and Sabina Pleasure. However, when he is on a mission, he accepts he's different and eventually, when he moves with Sabina, he accepts he is a different boy to the others. *Laura Forrester is different from the rest of her family because she is attracted to and is in love with her brother Zane. When they are together on an island they can finally accept being different when they kiss. *Buddy Hobbs is different because he is a human, rather than an elf, and he feels different all his life because although he doesn't know this, the elves did all along yet they lied to him about him being special. When Buddy discovers his human identity he leaves to find his true family, yet also saves Santa and the elves, and finds he can finally accept being a human. *Stuart Little was different, because he's a mouse and he didn't at first fit in with the Little's until later he realized that the Little's were his true family and he loves them. *Queen Elsa was different, because she has powers and have been keeping secret ever since until she realize that she can be alone without hurting everyone and later she realize that the act of true love can flaw a frozen heart. She was being accepted as their queen. *Jason and George Jeremiah were both different, because they were both framed for shoplifting by their worst enemy Quincy Maroone, and they became outcasts in Nevada. When the boys were in Downtown Vegas, they prove their innocence, and everyone apologized for not trusting them. *Clark Kent was different because he didn't act like a normal human being because he was from the Planet Krypton. *Harry Potter was, like Balto, different in that they were both half and half. Balto was part dog and part wolf while Harry was half wizard, half muggle; a halfblood wizard, in his terms. Through the course of fighting against the Death Eaters, Harry discovered how being half and half is actually a strength, and not a weakness. *Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos being rejected by all of the heroes kids from Auradon because of what their parents did, but Ben show them they are not their parents and the four of them finally chose to be good. *Casper the Friendly Ghost being different because he is a ghost who wants to make friends with the world but gets scared by society because of who he is. *Lenny (Shark Tale) is a shark, but he doesn't like eating fish or any meat also he's a vegetarian. *Naruto: Prior to succesfully proved himself to be the hero and also fulfilled his dreams to be Hokage, he was rejected by many people in Konoha due to him was forced to be a Jinchuuriki by his parents, something that roots his his said dream in the first place. In spite of this, he never give up and slowly acknowledged by those around him. Although, Naruto's said difference turned out causing him make an enemy from a certain individual named Mizuki that, due to his immense hatred on Naruto and power hunger nature ultimately developed the rogue ninja to become one of challenging advesary that he ever faced in his younger days as revealed in Mizuki Strikes Again Arc. *Dumbo *Rudolph was different because he has a red nose instead of a normal nose and he gets ridiculed by his uncle's, his cousin, the other reindeer and elves (except his parents Mrs.Prancer, and Zoey). But one foggy christmas eve, Santa wants him to lead his sleigh tonight. Quotes Gallery Imagegrinchboy.jpg|The Grinch was different after being calling names. File:Jenny_2.jpg|Jenny may be different, but she dreams of being a normal teenager. Young Elsa afraid.png|Elsa was different during her childhood due to her icy powers. Tmnt1990 0.jpg|TMNT were different, because they were freaks and later they were accepted by New York City after saving and protecting. Stellaluna relieving stress while the birds sleep.png|Stellaluna not fitting in with the birds. Belle.jpg|Belle trying to fit in despite the townsfolk considering her as an odd person. Tarzan 2.jpg|Tarzan trying to fit in with the gorillas. Mumble longing.png|Mumble trying to fit in with the other penguins, despite being physically unable to sing, but he can tap dance real good. Flik longing to impress the colony.jpg|Flik longing to impress the colony with his inventions. young Megamind not fitting in with the other kids.jpg|Megamind was not fitting in with the other students, due to the accidents he keeps causing, and his alien blue skin. Melody being laughed at by the other kids.png|Melody being cruelly laughed at after causing a ruckus at her birthday party. Tigger.jpg|Tigger trying to fit in when he's the only Tigger and his friends were upset that he only cares about bouncing and they're not like him which it makes him sad. Z explaining to his psychiatrist how insignifigant he feels.jpg|Z explaining to his psychiatrist how insignificant he feels as part of the colony. Sid longing for respect.jpg|Sid longing for respect after being abandoned by his family. Young Oscar cruelly mocked by his class.jpg|Young Oscar cruelly mocked by his class for admiring his father being a "tongue-scrubber". Steele mocking Balto.jpg|Steele mocking Balto for being half wolf. Casper sadly watching television.jpg|Casper sadly watching television after construction workers fearfully ran away since he is a ghost even though all he wanted is to be friends with them. Quasimodo longing for freedom.jpg|Quasimodo trying to fit in since he's different. Hercules getting in trouble.png|Hercules was having a hard time by fitting in due to his strength causing huge accidents. The Powerpuff Girls 2.png|Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were outcast because of their powers causing major destruction to Townsville. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts